


深宫夜话

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 名字胡乱起的。原案是一个李二凤拥父哭诉的小黄豹的脑洞。不知道怎么搞的就变成了这样。连正式名字都没得……果然应该一气呵成的。拖的久了没有爆发力……就当作是伪. 神威小黑屋Play好了。显斑带，隐带斑。
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	深宫夜话

深宫夜话  
名字胡乱起的。原案是一个李二凤拥父哭诉的小黄豹的脑洞。  
不知道怎么搞的就变成了这样。连正式名字都没得……果然应该一气呵成的。拖的久了没有爆发力……  
就当作是伪. 神威小黑屋Play好了。  
显斑带，隐带斑。  
\----------------------go-------------------------  
夕阳的余光光芒染红了书房，初登大统的新帝带土独坐屋中。  
一册上尊号的诏书摊开面前。  
即使处心积虑的谋取了和平禅让，新帝登基后为了平定局势很是忙碌了一阵子。如今政令通畅，新帝带土考量是时候追赠尊封册封一番。  
把玩着手中的印玺，带土空出来的右手摩挲着诏书上的名字。  
为太上皇上新的尊号，礼官拟了几个，其中一个尊号，带土很是喜欢。  
“炎武皇帝”“宇智波斑”  
带土他眷恋地抚摸着纸张上书写的名讳。  
双股加丝特制的缎面纸张，纹理紧密细腻，触手温润微微的发涩。这触感像极了，像极了……  
冲进9重宫禁的那天，被他一把扯开的衣襟下斑光洁紧致的皮肤。

那一整夜的杀戮的战火如何熄灭，带土已经模糊。  
直到屠尽了对手的兄弟家族，率领亲兵冲进皇宫扑进抚养他长大的斑的怀中。  
带土的记忆才清晰起来。

那一个夜晚，他哭泣着用染血的双臂环抱高坐龙椅的帝王，也是养父宇智波斑的颈项。  
他搂着斑痛哭流涕，涕泪染襟仿佛正被逼迫的人是他自己。  
埋首在斑的胸前，带土脸颊和嘴唇碰触着磨蹭着，久久的流连在斑的胸口。  
直到斑终于抬手替他抹去眼泪，默认他持玉玺在退位诏书上用印。

自此新帝临朝2月有余了。  
带土思度，比起之前被斑带在身边教导，日日同行，夜夜同宿，真是很久没有见到他了。  
不知道斑被尊为太上皇是否习惯呢。  
大约是不能的。  
那个人以武平天下，刚愎果决，困在内宫中进退不得自由，自是不喜欢的。  
多多去看望他，才算不辜负了这半生的栽培教养。

拿定了主意带土罢去仪仗独自一人施施然径往神威宫而来。  
新朝年号为“神威”，按照惯例新皇寝宫也应如此命名，以示顺天应理。唯有这神威新帝颇有深意的敬奉神威宫为太上皇安居之处，自己就着以前听政就学的旧宫未央小小修葺一番设为自己的寝殿。

未得通报的白绝慌忙迎来，在神威宫门口俯首报告了宇智波斑从迁居神威宫以来的行至，别无一言，并无一议，每日只是读书、习武、临帖、冥思。  
白绝的汇报毫无重点，啰嗦繁复的说了不住。  
难得带土颇有兴致，即使这拉拉杂杂的琐屑日常也一一听去。  
带土忽然想起斑闲下时能书善画，雅擅辞赋，吩咐白绝去取新贡来的白宣和松墨，再将斑用惯的抄手砚挪过来以讨其欢心。

和白绝耽误了许多功夫，带土进殿时已是华灯初上时分。  
神威宫装潢清简，肃穆空旷。几进开间不设门栅隔墙，一眼过去一览无余。  
灰蓝相间的背景中，正中一副寝台，侧旁一架书案，几重屏风几层纱幔在寝台四周层层环绕，权作装饰隔断。  
屋内灯火不张，唯有寝台中唯一一盏烛光摇曳，浮光掠影映满画屏。  
风动帷摇，影子落在墙上层层叠叠的重叠伸展，显出各种各样的稀奇图影来。  
一眼望去，不知是否有人，坐卧几何。  
唯有带土眼里颇佳，，硬是隔着层层的屏幕从这曲折参差的一片叠影里瞧出了心念之人的身形。

“静谷遗贤空对酒，往昔千载皆入画，鹰扬伟烈冠武臣，至今谁肯论英雄”，  
哼着斑平素常常吟诵的短歌，带土一层层的揭开帷幕深入殿中。  
越往里去，帷幕上映出的人影越发明晰起来。

宇智波斑在里面作什么呢？  
拉起最后一层帷帐时，带土发现自己心跳如擂鼓。  
握在帷幕上的手因为兴奋隐隐的发抖。  
如同幼时拆开斑送他的礼物的激动参差相似。  
不过，斑给与的东西从来不是他许愿的，却总是最合适的。

这最里层的帷幕不知斑用了什么巧劲压的颇紧。  
带土拉了几下纹丝未动。低声唤了斑几声也没有回应。  
带土横了心使上蛮力一把扯下。帷幕的支架应声倒地，灯火豁然大盛。  
斑独坐在寝台之上，侧身临烛，一手执书，一手托腮。乌压压的头发散散批在身侧。  
随身只着一件居家的深蓝色常服，闲居起坐，露出整洁利落的肩颈线条。  
少许的锁骨、一截手腕暴露在灯火下如同白蜡一样涩涩发亮。

帷幕落下的风带着灯烛跳动起来，几番明灭，斑脸颊上的暗影也随着摇曳。  
跳动的阴影投在颧骨到两颊的凹陷处，映衬得下颌的线条愈发的简练纤秀。  
方才拉扯下来的帷幕巧巧正盖了斑一身，浅紫色薄纱的流苏点缀了斑乌沉沉的鬓发。  
簪花飞马少俊才，一身戾气收束了去竟然显出几分闲雅俊秀的气韵来。  
唯有那双冷彻的黑眸，映着烛火明光流转，仿佛运着某种神奇的瞳术。

带土一眼看去竟是呆住了。  
“神威春深锁先君，从此君王不早朝。”  
小时被斑押着背熟的诗词歌赋乱七八糟的飘过脑海。

斑略等了片刻，伸手拢了灯火避风。  
身形动摇间，斑回转眼神瞥了一眼带土。  
带土得了特赦似的缓步跨上寝台，将手中握着的帷幕一角信手抛开。

斑的发尾和衣襟都绞缠在纱幕中，随着帷幕落地连带着一并掀起。  
斑那厚重的鸦发掠到一侧，显露出后颈白净的皮肤。

带土践踏着缠成一团的纱幕和寝台上的衬垫期身而上，手指覆上斑的后颈，在支离的颈骨上小心翼翼的摸索。  
斑的皮肤端暖洋洋的，干净温和，微微的一点涩手的温良柔软，带土心下诧异，爱不释手的反复试探。  
带土尤记得斑拉着他的手教字演武，掌中是强劲粗糙的厚茧。如今却变得这样温润了。

是了，后颈和后背的皮肤无法锻炼。  
圈了他这些日子，掩在长发之下绝了风沙烈日沙场操练的打磨，再加上让白绝迫他沐浴时日日用藤片擦磨，  
终于显出了这人本质柔软和细腻的质感。

斑是坚强刚毅，高高在上的。  
印象中似乎从未有斑如此驯顺的姿态。  
带土陶醉在这独享的触感之中，越发的大胆，进前动手拉扯斑的后领，裸露出更多的后背，抚摸的动作也从手指少少的拂拭进阶为手掌整个压抚斑的背后，从上而下顺着脊骨蝴蝶骨的曲线棱角上下的拂拭，偶尔还要兼顾一下锁骨和肩头。  
斑发出轻叹肩头微动。  
带土屏住呼吸停手，准备迎接斑的反击，然而斑只是将手中的书册翻过了一页。

没了回应带土正是无趣，一个新的意趣约上心头。  
带土整个人贴上斑的背后，感受斑的皮肤和肌肉下意识的战栗收紧。  
一只手沿着卷起的衣襟探入身前抚弄斑的身体，  
另一只手绕在身前拆了衣带。双手用力将单衣扯下肩膀。

斑的上半身完全显lu在空气中，灯光下莹莹的发白，热腾腾的散发着成年男子的气息。  
斑身量不如带土高壮，但是筋肉紧致匀称、前胸后背充分锻炼过的肌肉线条饱满流畅。  
带土迷恋的依上斑的xiongqian。脸颊蹭过tq停留了片刻，半恶意的左右磨蹭几下。  
斑微微瑟缩，耳边又一声扫兴的翻书声。  
带土不忿的用上了舌头，湿漉漉的糊了一片，整个口腔紧随其后的覆了上去。反复的填补水分，让含在口中的少许皮肤始终湿润。  
原本停留在背后摩挲的手也顺势从上而下，从颈骨一路往下抹到尾椎，在几个关键的位置上研磨了几下。  
察觉斑的气息紊乱起来，带土得了趣愈发折腾起来。  
许久之后终于照顾完的一侧，将目标转移到另一边。  
感觉到斑腰身微转似是意欲回避，带土伸手摸到斑的指尖，抽出书卷顺势把自己的右手嵌入斑的掌中。  
捏着斑的手指欲摆出十指交握的姿势，口中含含糊糊的要求着，“斑、太尉拟定了北击策略，我想立刻就开始北境用兵。”

斑终于动了，他压紧书卷不许带土拿走，平淡的反驳道：  
“这样规模的兵马行动，需要明诏各处州郡筹粮备马训练兵勇，每一样都需要花很长的准备时间。”  
他停了停，让带土恶意扰动带来的战栗度过去，继续说下去   
“这般大动作，朝堂上那些留恋均势和平的老人们难免抵制。不妨先清扫...”

带土牙齿咬紧在斑的胸口研磨了几下。  
斑的声音陡然一低。随即收了口气冷笑一声，  
“沉不住气的幼稚小鬼”

带土听着斑的声音气息不稳忽高忽低，口型夸张在斑的胸口划过字句。  
唇语传在斑的身上“斑，你还在想这些事？  
他灼热的吐息灼烤斑的皮肤，  
“现在是你要考虑如何任我所为。”

别对我指手画脚。

斑低声的笑了起来。带土谨慎的绷紧身体防备突袭，谁想斑只是用手指随意的按在他手臂上。  
区区几根手指而已，落点轻盈，不想轻点之下千钧之力。  
带土感到无法抗拒力量的推开了他落在斑背后和肩头的双手。  
他警惕的后撤拉开了距离，侧过眼神避开斑富有攻击力的眼神锋芒。

斑动作机敏的抢先伸手一把钳住带土的下颌，迫使他抬头闪避不得。  
带土的视线直直的落在斑的眼中。  
他在那一双深不见底的黑色瞳仁中看见了自己的影子——一双杏眼大大的双眼仰视着斑，他渴望认可的热切视线与斑冷淡的注视交汇着。

游离的思绪在心灵的湖水里碰触，激起惊涛骇浪。

“斑，时机到了。我们准备了这么久的事现在成功在即，  
你所谋甚多，不就是为永诀边患，天下一统永享安平。”

带土低头闭眼避开了与斑的眼神战争。也错过了斑飞扬凌厉的眉眼转为柔和的瞬间。  
只看到了那双言辞刻薄的嘴唇微微张合，一句嗤笑落在他的心中，

“真是性急的小孩子，急着操弄新到手的权力。完全不顾自己的安全。”  
带土不知道为何心里一阵暴躁，他拍开斑按在自己脸上的手，一个扑击将斑仰面推在寝台上作势欺压而上。  
这次斑并未放任，须臾之间两人过了数招。

帷幕、床铺搅成一团，布料的牵扯的两人都不尽兴的罢了手。  
斑跨坐直立，强力压制带土不得反抗。  
带土嵌在一堆凌乱的被褥、挂毯和帷帐构成的凹陷里，只能抬眼望见上方的一小片天井。  
膨开的毛炸炸的长发简直遮天蔽日，视线里满满的都是斑。黑发中一张简练凌厉的面孔、一双炙热灼人的眼睛。  
斑目光灼灼地俯视着带土，  
"北境我已绸缪多年，安插在那里的楔子迟早反叛，你循着我的铺垫顺势而为就是。你为何要变动计划。区区游民本不及我军半分。何必如此大动干戈。“  
带土身上不能动弹，倔强的瞪大眼睛作势威胁的瞪回去。  
“你安排的人已经失败自尽。不趁着现在动手，对方统合力量再战，事不及了。  
你以为你可以遥控人心？  
你已下诏退位于我。认输放手才是正道。”

“这个世界太小，有我一人筹划足矣。你所知道的不过是我调动的一步棋子而已。 区区小儿，自视甚高！”

带土愈发的暴躁起来，他用示意斑看他手上的皇帝私印。  
"现在你立场微妙。即使有策略也要先听命与我。我可以随意处置你。搞清楚你的立场，斑！”

斑的眼神里闪过一丝揾怒，随即他好整以暇的比划了一下两人尴尬的位置，  
“解释现在的状况？”  
“杀个校尉夺符起事就哭了一夜。软弱的小鬼妄说什么梳理天下。” 

满意的看到带土面色颓丧，斑不加防备的凑近了带土的耳边，  
长长的发尾随着斑俯身滑落下来，细密的铺散在带土的胸前面上。  
富有弹性的发梢扫过带土的口唇。  
斑压低嗓音轻轻吐气 “ 没有我的布置，你以为你能对付十方军的叛乱？”

“你的布置！”，这几个字好像打开了什么开关。焦躁感爆裂开席卷了带土的全身。

一股火焰从一路窜上带土的心口。  
他目眦尽裂的瞪着斑。如果眼神可以杀人，斑当已被他乱箭穿身了。  
斑却浑然不觉，俯在带土的耳边继续煽火 当时若没有我派给你的亲兵，你又怎么报的了那个小姑娘的仇？”  
带土听到旧友的事，顿时咬牙切齿。  
“是你。明明是你！是你操弄他们殒命只为折损我一分！你如今众叛亲离是咎由自取！”  
他从牙缝里咆哮着。大滴的泪水顺着眼角滑落。  
斑终于对带土的表情满意了。  
他缓缓的直起上身，一只手灵活的拨开带土的衣带。不顾带土双眼垂泪全身僵硬着抗拒，一把扯开带土的上衣。  
属于年轻人的丰满坚实的肌肉暴露在空气中。  
斑双手优雅的覆盖在带土的肩上，柔声说，

“想报复？花了好几年才拉拢到近卫的小鬼。  
看着，我来教你什么是操弄折损。”

柔软湿润的触感落在带土的腰际。  
带土开始觉得热。  
心口焖烧的火焰随着斑的轻啄染过quanshen。  
被碰触的地方，被水分蒸发带出些微的凉意，随即被更加炙热的热量灼烧。  
每一片被斑碰触过的皮肤都在燃烧。  
征服欲在血液里愤怒的横冲直闯。  
不明的尖啸声萦绕在带土耳边，他看见灯火突然亮的耀眼又陡然一暗。  
带土丢失了与世界的联系。  
时间和空间都失去了意义。  
只有斑发丝间的气息占据了他全部的嗅觉  
明艳逼人的脸在他全部的视野里摇曳生姿  
斑的眼睛里光彩夺目锋利俊秀的眉眼灿若星辰。  
斑bainong着带土的身体，从容的让他与自己一同起舞。  
带土全部的身心都顺从了这指引，身体自发的蜷曲起来迎合斑的安抚，附和着斑的节奏蹩脚地试图取悦于斑。  
他在斑脸上读到了被取悦的笑容，并这个发现心里扬起欢欣。  
斑……  
带土在沉浑的意识中张开干裂的嘴唇，嘶哑的呼喊斑的名字。

“对你来说，现在的我算是什么？”

“Obito，你是我最好的执行人。我培养的继承人。从坐上王座的那一天，你就是宇智波斑。”  
斑拉起带土，给予征服的吻。  
不! 带土挣扎着清醒过来将这份喜悦驱逐出脑海。  
他找到自己的愤怒。  
不可以  
斑必须为他所做过事忏悔。  
带土向斑靠过去，驯服的仰头接纳斑的赐予，两人qixi 相接瞬间，带土出其不意的咬上斑的houjie  
趁着斑一个错愕，带土奋力一击，用体重和身高的优势钳制住对方。

带土压制着斑占了上风，琢磨起怎样的biantazhemo才能从斑身上剥去这该死的从容和嚣张。  
斑经历过那么多的失去和挫败。  
仅仅是肉体的苦痛与他而言不足为惧。  
盯着这俊秀英武的面孔，意识混沌着飞速转动，带土所知的种种严酷刑拘掠过脑海。

斑大方的舒展身体，在床榻上从容伸开四肢。  
“你准备怎么处置这个局面？”  
眼看着带土的表情时而茫然，时而悲戚，渐渐的一层暴虐染上面孔，他用眼睛提问。

以前斑教导带土时，都是这样不紧不慢的扔一个问题给他，看他兀自探索的大汗淋漓，实在毫无头绪后才出手指点一二。  
Madara，这一次带土不会给他期望的回答。  
带土艰难的从混沌中拔出一份清明。  
要折断斑的翅膀，击破他的愿望，让他一生的成空。  
用斑的遗憾眼泪为宴饮助兴。  
直到他带土满意才可以作罢。

带土阴郁的钳制着斑，将他的身体拖到寝台勉强还算干燥整洁的那一侧。  
他bainong着斑的腿脚和手臂, 目光逡巡掠过斑的躯体。

斑在神台上奉献的祭品一般横梗在榻上。  
身前17条伤痕在白净的皮肤上纵横交错。灯火照耀下这些陈年的创伤在，皱起的边缘，显出可怖的暗红色。  
最长的刀伤横贯胸前，一处挑开皮肉的巨大枪伤在腰侧。  
带土仿佛第一次看见一样，小心翼翼的伸手碰触斑的旧伤疤。  
他知道斑后背只有一处刀口，窄小但是极深，与心口那仅仅3分宽的贯通伤前后成对。

带土一直无法想象斑是怎么从这穿心一击的致命伤里活下来的。  
他隐约记起自己幼时被带到斑的面前，  
脸色苍白双目殷红的斑虚弱的卧在床上，招手让他靠近。他问带土是否害怕死亡。  
而年幼的带土却爬上床铺轻轻的抚上着斑胸前的纱布，“你会痛吗？”  
记忆中的带土稚嫩的询问着，  
现实中，带土情不自禁的用手覆上这道伤口，用掌心的热量去温软它。

斑说他追寻的理想是让和平降临整个大地，人人安居乐用，再不起刀兵。

他披挂伤痕为勋章从死亡之国归来，引来无边业火燃尽了持续超过一代人的战乱。  
斑暴虐的力量横扫这个国家，清扫腐朽的家族体系，连带烧去了无数无辜的性命。  
骨叠着骨，血连着血，  
这个人周身的血雨腥风吞没了这个国家。  
带土拉出斑的双手在掌中握紧。十指相合。手指严丝合缝的嵌入彼此,绞缠无隙。  
这是有罪的手，无数的生者被它葬送。  
这也是创造的手，这双手刀枪并举，为孱弱的国家立碑建制；  
这双抚育的手一饮一啄，尊尊教诲，将孤儿的自己一手养大。  
他的所为踏着斑引的路，所到之处铺衬着无辜者的姓名。  
他不过是拒绝斑寄望的和平以生命为薪，却又如斑一样毫无顾忌的将挡路的石子随手清理。  
带土沾染鲜血的手已无权宣判斑的罪。  
在那一天刀兵起后，他便不再能做回宇智波带土。  
他变成了斑，他只能是斑。  
两双手彼此相连，血和罪沾染着彼此。

大滴的眼泪接连不断的滚下带土的手背上，落在斑的胸膛，浸湿了斑胸口的刀痕。  
斑的表情冷了下去，再开口的语气中甚至有几分不可思议。

“后悔了？ 你自己做下了这许多的人命，事到如今倒要来找我撒娇。”  
带土胡乱的抹去脸上的泪水。睫毛上挂着泪珠，看起来一派孩子气，  
语气却是极冷的，和朝堂上运筹帷幄的新帝神威毫无二致。  
“斑，你的退位也是计算好的。顺势抛我出来做你的替身。  
北境战事无论如何进展，都是你的计谋得当。若是战败，你就借机废我重掌大局！”

斑从带土的掌握中脱出，以一种优雅流畅的轨迹枕手在脑后，他冷笑着面向带土。  
"如你所见，你如不杀我，就要永远面对这个事实。”  
“你将只是宇智波斑的影子！”

斑支起身子，与带土额头相贴。 一言一语蛊惑人心。  
“不如放我去统合北方战场。我做我的战场修罗，你自去当你的你的承平天子。你我自此成败各负，从今往后永不相见。”

“不许！”  
带土急切间找不到合适的言辞，干脆用口舌堵住了斑的嘴唇。  
力道大而凶猛，饶是斑体魄强健也被短暂夺取了呼吸。直到逼出了斑眼里泪光婆娑，带土才放开他。

他抵住斑的胸口一字一顿的缓缓说道，  
“尊立太上皇的诏书已下。没有上皇在外，国君在内的道理。我既无处可去。斑，你也只能留在我身边。”  
斑若有所思的推开带土，往后靠去。原本的薄衫已经磋磨的不成样子，零零落落的缠在腰间。斑干脆扯下扔在一旁。自去取新衣。  
身形扭转间，胸口一片黯淡的痕迹吸引了带土的注意力。  
啊，那是2个月前那翻地覆的一晚带土留在斑身上的。  
过了这么久，斑都没有去彻底治好它么。

带土放弃与斑对嘴对舌的说服，转而琢磨起这片痕迹来。  
嘴唇覆上深情的琢磨，反复吸吮。  
颜色被加深，形状被修饰，些微褪色的部分被重新描画。  
直到斑的身上显出一片淡粉色的桃xin形状。  
带土左右端详，仍觉得不足。索性啃咬着斑的pirou，为心型的痕迹嵌上一圈齿痕做装饰。  
前后各个角度的观摩了一番，确认这个烙印完美无缺了，他靠在斑的xiongkou，闭上眼睛。

“我是宇智波带土。你曾经教过我，这世上唯有力量为尊，为王者当以天地为秤，人心为子，称量天下。  
“如今换我来操棋，你就在这深宫暗影里看我建百世太平，独享万民称颂。”  
斑嘴角微挑，第一次抚上了带土的头发。  
“小子，现在争执这个毫无意义。你若自有计划，我有的是耐心等着。倒是你这样后悔反复，磨磨蹭蹭的能坚持多久？”

说完这些，斑把带土撇在榻上，起身整顿衣服。。

带土往前凑了凑，想要再封住斑那双直击要害的唇舌。无奈斑扯过一层纱帐将自己掩在帷幕之外，急切间不能够着。  
带土索性揽了斑的脖颈一路kenyao，最后在斑另一侧xiongkou留下齿hen，  
“那我就命令你好好的活着，慢慢的等。看着你一生所求之物，如何被我纳入手中。”  
他揭开斑蔽身的纱帐，小心翼翼的解开斑刚整顿好的衣衫，舔湿手上的私印，在心口上烙下神威帝的印章。  
看着斑嫌弃的要擦，带土就势取出制好的太上皇戒印套上斑的手指，同时抛出了“将军”。  
“若你要走，外边的绝无论如何拦不住。你留在这儿，不就是在等我么？”  
“如果我有不测，你正好重新出山。”

斑抚着戒印上的炎武二字展颜大笑，放任一手培养抚育的新帝近身磨蹭。  
”有我在这里，你会有什么不测。“

层层帷幕落下，帐中传出一声“真是性急的小子”，只后只闻微声悉索  
守在外边的绝倾听帐内，彼此顾盼着无声窃笑。

\---------------------尾声------------------------------------  
天光大明。  
绝们相互推推搡搡的挤出一个倒霉鬼去叫门，恭请新帝临朝听政。  
不料人选未出。殿门已然从里洞开，新帝带土神清气爽的立于幔帐之外。  
随侍的白绝慌忙忙的捧起外衣和剑玺上前伺候整装。  
正忙碌间，一个还不会说话的小绝送出个卷轴来。  
带土微展，正是昨夜并头同看的方略。虽然斑说不理不听，让他自处，看这文件边角处还是多了几处批注，添削了几个人名增补了些许图样数字。  
带土看着与自己一般无二的笔迹，欢喜的收入怀中大悦而去。  
寝台深处，小绝进来回报。  
斑 一眼瞧见小绝捧着一方砚台并一刀宣纸，一柱古墨，轻哼一声“小堍崽子”，收拢衣衫翻身向里假寐起来。


End file.
